


Searching for the real Tony Stark

by AuroraDefae



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, idk exactly where it's going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Afghanistan, Tony Stark decides to become a (kind of) villain, and cue the cliche villain-does bad-so-Avengers-chase-them, even though they're kind of friends in real life. Industrial espionage and Tony's plan to get revenge in going smoothly until he...loses his memory. Where does Iron Man end and Tony Stark begin, or who even is Tony Stark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts), [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/gifts), [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts), [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts).



> [So eve had to reblog this](http://starspangledsprocket.tumblr.com/post/135988673525/kurosmind-tbird2290-milkteaghost-imagine) and of course my brain started to give me ideas. And I love villain Tony stories, so. 
> 
> Written kind of like Looking for Alaska?
> 
> The people I gifted this to wrote beautiful villain!Tony fics.

**Zero days | sixty days:**

 

Everything kind of fucking hurt. What had Doctor- Doctor- the weird armored guy with the cape- hit him with?

 

Tony squinted in the light streaming through a break in the clouds, blinking as heads started appearing around him, blocking the sun.

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

Tony tried to move his head to look at the blond that had spoken, loaded bow cautiously half-lowered, half-raised.

 

“What do we do, that’s-”

 

The redhead spoke now, addressing the remaining blond, who was looking at him with a very confused expression.

 

“He definitely needs medical attention. And he’s our friend-”

 

“Hey, Tony, what hurts?” The archer spoke up again, bow lowered, arrow still nocked.

 

At first his mouth didn’t want to work, and he worked it as they stared at him. “Who’s Tony?”

 

“Great, amnesiatic super villain who happens to be our friend, but also our nemesis. As if Doctor Doom wasn’t enough to fill today-”

 

“Quiet, Clint. My vote is split half and half.” The redhead spoke.

 

“Should we call Ms. Potts or Lieutenant Rhodes?”

 

“Steve, do you think they know?”

 

“Let’s take him back to base, he’s too injured to..cause trouble. This is weird.”

 

“Tell me about it. Okay, Clint and I will cover for you. We’ll tell Fury and Hill you’re seeing people to the hospital again.”

 

“-’Was goin’ on?” Tony spoke up again, and the three glanced at each other as the non-archer blond knelt down and picked him up gingerly.

 

“You were hurt really bad by Doctor Doom, so I’m taking you to get medical attention.”

 

“Who’re you?”

 

“Steve. You’re safe.”

 

“Steve, just take my flying car and vanish.” The redhead yelled from behind them, and Tony closed his eyes as the sound grated against his headache.

  
“Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what I'm doing

**Sixty days | fifty-nine days:**

 

The word _villain_ implied he had some kind of sadistic joy in watching others suffer. The population of New York City and every media outlet they had access to labeled him villain. Even if he made sure no one got hurt, that only weapons were destroyed. He wasn't a villain exactly. Or maybe he was a villain, he liked to watch Stane as he slowly crumbled. Served him right for thinking he could send Tony Stark to his death only for weeks of torture and abuse at the hands of the Seven Rings without rebuttal.

 

Whatever he was, Tony was glad his armor functioned as a foolproof disguise. Especially when the Avengers were after him, especially because he designed most of their gear as a SHIELD consultant when Fury threatened Armageddon to get Tony out of his apartment. Which he never left in order to keep up appearances of his PTSD, socially-incapable self.

 

Said Avengers were chasing him right now. It was just a warehouse that had cold storage weapons stockpiled in it. Not the end of the world, which he had probably just prevented, _thank you very much-_

 

“Clint, I thought you never missed-”

 

Natasha came through as Tony flew a loop, hacking into their comms.

 

“I don’t, he’s got some kind of pulse that disrupts the path of my emp arrows. Fuck you, Iron Man.” Clint grumbled before yelling after Tony.

 

All of Clint’s bows had an aluminum shaft. The guy was a bit annoying anyways, trying to pull a joke out of every conversation and saying “aw” really loudly if someone shut him down.

 

If Tony was in the air, he mostly only had to worry about Steve’s shield.

 

And despite the sheer super strength the guy had, there was a limit to how far he could toss it. At what he guessed to be a high enough altitude, Tony propped his head on his hands, positioning himself parallel to the ground before turning on a voice scrambler and tapping into their comms.

 

“How are you today, Avengers?”

 

“I’m getting really tired of this, how about you come down here?” Clint replied dryly.

 

“Eh, maybe someday, but until then, my love, we must be apart.”

 

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Clint, get a hold of yourself. Iron Man, we’ll catch you one day, and it’ll be painful-”

 

“Natasha, do not threaten the villain-”

 

“Steve, It’s been three months of this-”

 

Her voice cut out as Tony blasted away, cloaked, heading to his apartment.

 

“Pepper is waiting for you Sir, you will have to take the back entrance.”  Jarvis commented as Tony prepared for a descent.

 

Tony sighed, redirecting his course. “Now what?”

 

“She wishes for you to not become a recluse, Sir.”

 

“So that talk again.”

  
“I’m afraid so.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, it's not that good, I haven't written in a while. Ugh, everything is stressing me out

Tony winced as he took a big gulp of whiskey to further scent his breath, winking the tears out of his eyes as it burned down his throat, temporarily losing his balance, catching himself against the counter, then falling again.

 

Ow. Not a good idea to pilot the armor partially drunk-

 

As the whiskey entered his system, the light that had turned on with his arrival through the window to his balcony tore into his eyes and he felt himself groan loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was a loud crash as the metal flask slipped from his hands, echoing hollowly on the tile floor. The floor was nice and cool, and Tony sank into it, resting his headache-warm head against it.

 

“Tony, is that you? If you’re laying on the floor again-” Pepper’s heels clicked towards Tony as he held his head.

 

“-Epper-” Tony slurred as the heels stopped in front of him before she dragged him upright, shoving him towards his bedroom, the small hallway sliding back and forth.

 

-x-

 

There was cold water rushing over his head and upper shoulders, shirt sticking to him, his hands braced tightly against the edges of some opening. He blinked his eyes, sputtering as he tried to not drown. The stream spread quickly as he shook his head before his hands slipped and he fell in.

 

Shower.

 

Tony slicked his hair out of his face, hauling himself into a sitting position to glare out the entrance to the shower at Pepper, who was leaning on the opposite wall, towel in one hand, phone in the other. She looked up when the water turned off, sighing before tossing him the towel.

 

“Why does it always have to be so cold, you’ll give me hypothermia one of these times-” Tony grumbled, quickly wrapping himself in the towel as he hauled himself out of the shower, water pooling around his feet as he stumbled over the hem of his sweatpants on his way to his closet.

 

Pepper caught him without looking, still typing furiously at her phone. “You know what humidity does to my hair, and we’re due on the helicarrier in an hour-”

 

“-Not going.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“I have a therapist appointment in an ‘our.” Tony improvised, cutting off Pepper’s lecture. Damn, these sweatpants wouldn’t come off-

  
  


“Jarvis, did he just fall over trying to take off his pants again?”

  
“Yes, ma’am.” Jarvis answered quietly as Tony sniffed before wiggling out of the pants, curling up as he started to doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want sleep. This is going to be hella long why
> 
> I might change the dates

**Fifty-nine days | fifty-eight days**

 

“I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence.”

 

Tony sighed heavily through his nose before turning around to face the Avengers, led by Clint, idiotic, shit-eating grin on his face as he swung his bow around. Natasha grumbled something when it came close to her face, grabbing it from Clint’s hand.

 

“Shut up, Clint.”

 

“Alright, but give my bow back-”

 

“I don’t know why we give you a weapon, rebenok.”

 

 

“Can you two please not pick a fight.” Steve complained, taking his shield off his back and resting it on one of the tables in the workshop SHIELD maintained for Tony.

 

“You haven’t been alive for eighty years, Ste-” Natasha rounded on Steve before pausing, taking a calming breath before turning back to Clint as he gave a barely-stifled laugh. “Don’t laugh, Clint-”

 

“Team problems?” Tony raised his eyebrow at Steve as he tirely sank into a chair at the table next to the one Tony was sitting at.

 

“Iron Man again yesterday.”

 

Tony nodded as they watched Natasha and Clint arguing. The Avengers had formed to hunt him down because Fury had a vendetta against Iron Man. Fury had called Tony’s bluff when he refused to design the Avenger’s tech, after which he sent the three to his apartment and Clint- it had to have been him- had somehow disappeared with all his pizza.

 

“Why do you even come to these meetings? You have an indestructible shield.”

 

“We’re supposed to appear as if we’re a united team.”

 

-x-

 

**Fifty-eight days | fifty-seven days**

 

Day off from Iron Man to let Stane simmer in his disappearing illicit profits. He had locked Pepper out of his apartment, and she yelled through the door, threatening to climb the fire escape, but had given up.

 

His stomach hurt. A lot.  

 

Flying in the Iron Man armor while drunk was like the vomit comet except ten times worse.

 

-x-

 

“Sir, you are far too much inebriated for fine motor function, you should be laying down and drinking water.”

 

-x-

 

“Sir, I know being around the Avengers, especially Captain America, is mentally trying, but-”


End file.
